User talk:Destiny the Pop Star Fairy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Rainbow Magic Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Alesha the Acrobat Fairy.gif page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hi Allisonpt! I love your pages about Marilyn but there is also a Marilyn the Massage Fairy in the Pamper Fairies series. please change Ye name (The last comment) It was my idea! I got it first! well if Marilyn can't be a Pamper Fairy, what can she be then? She is a Luna (Moon) Fairy. I mean what can the massage fairy be? I tell y', the Massage Fairy can be Marlene. she's melanie now. Thanks for ur suggestions U r nice What's with Pamper Fairies.... is that bad? Yeah, I just don't like it, and it is bad. They're not bad. I've written real stories about them with their ORIGINAL names not Melanie and Lila. Why don't you like them? And why did you theme YOUR fairies on My Little Pony characters? That really hurts my feelings...:-( And anyway, just because you don't like it, it doesn't mean you have to delete it. Imagine if someone deleted your hard work. I'm going to carry on writing their names down until you give up deleting. You can't stop my dreams of being a writer My Little Pony discussion But it's cute that you base your characters on My Little Pony characters. *MMMystery at the Friendship Express-MMMystery at the Friendship Sleepover *Mysterious Mare Do well- Mysterious Fairy Do well *Destiny Eclipsed- Luna Esclipsed. -Anyway, why do you like My Little Pony? I like My Little Pony (G4- Friendship is Magic) because their elements of harmony. You can visit the external links: *Elements of Harmony *My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Wiki Anyway, I'll write a story. The title is "Return of the Fairies", based from Return of the Harmony (MLP too) I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say something bad about the Pamper Fairies. I just... don't believe that you had written the stories. I'm up to Martina. Brill the Bath Fairy is meant to be Elisa the Eye Shadow Fairy. I forgot cos i was on holiday and i didnt have my fairy list with me. I used to watch MLP too with my friend! Is Luna the purple one and please visit my story, Fairy Teamwork. It included the Harmony Fairies, Unicorn and Pamper. Please add to it cos i don't want to finish the story cheesily. thanks- wiki cont. I want to tell you, the proper name for Harmony Fairies is Elements of Harmony Fairies, Unicorn Fairies are supposed to be Unicorn Element Fairies. You cannot add a fairy with the name Elisa. There is already Elisa the Adventure Fairy, and I had the book. Well Elisa doesnt exist. It was Elise. Soz got name mixed up. Brill has replaced her. thanks for adding to my story. Well, it's OUR story now! :-) I was thinking about your fairies... Marilyn- Purple- blue hair like Luna Candace- Pink-blonde like Fluttershy Isabel- pink like Pinkie Pie Connie- Rainbow like Rainbow Dash Kathleen- Blonde like in Fairy Teamwork Wendy- Purple like Rarity Mandy- Purple-pink like Twilight. It's amazing how one MLP episode can teach a new-timer lots! You know MMMystery in the friendship sleepover, i watched MMMystery on the friendship express on youtube. it was great! sorry i keep going on. i just remember the times when i watched mlp! Anyway, I think: *Marilyn's hair is blue, with clear part (the outer part), like Princess Luna *Candace's hair is purple, pink, green, and blue like Princess Celestia *Isabel's hair is purple, like Rarity *Connie's hair is light pink, like Fluttershy *Kathleen's hair is blonde (as you wrote it) *Wendy's hair is pink, light gold, and purple, like Princess Cadance *Mandy's hair could be blue, like Lemon Hearts How about if we work together to make a story in the story: Fairy Teamwork? You could visit my wikis, *Octonauts Wiki *Lalaloopsy Wiki *Rainbow Magic MLP Wiki I would love to! Sorry I haven't answered in ages. It's 'cause my computer won't load the editor. but my iPad does! I added to MMMystery on at the Friendship sleepover. I got the transcript from the MLP FiM wiki and copied it onto Microsoft word and i turned the ponies names into fairy names then I illustrated it. Thats my favourite episode, then it's A Canterlot Wedding part 1 and 2 then it's the best night ever I caught (found) you editing the Quotes section. I am so happy, you like my page and fixed the story, so the story resembles MMMystery at the Friendship Express! Thanks for introducing MLP back to me. Now all I draw is things to do with MLP! What's your favourite pony? Mine is Applejack! Right, the story! how about you write the beginning and I write the middle. You write how the fairies solve the problem and I write the ending? If you don't like it, please let me know! I like Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Rarity, and Fluttershy, but actually, I like Princess Luna! I would write the ending. I like it very much. Anyway, I'll add the story: Return of Princess Luna. It's the final episode in Rainbow Magic (season 1). You mean MLP not RM? Yes, you should write the ending as I would end the story cheesily. Explain to me the story board, I'll follow along with it and I'll watch the episode. SORTED! Wait, should it be someone else not Princess Luna? We dont want this to be EXACTLY the same! The final episode of Season 1 is The Best Night ever. Could u do princess Luna on ur own? Sorry, I don't have time to do it... When writing my stories, I used fairies as MLP characters. Tell me if you want me to change any! Jessie- Twilight (clever) Lexi- Applejack (Texan) Claudia- Fluttershy (Soft) Miley- Rainbow Dash (Colourful) Tamara- Pinkie (funny!) Destiny- Rarity (wears false eyelashes) I wanna change some- I've kept it as my version of MLP and RM collaboration. *Rebecca (represents Twilight Sparkle, magic) *Matilda (represents Applejack, honest) *Claudia (represents Fluttershy, kind) *Frankie (represents Rainbow Dash, likes to zoom around) *Selena (represents Pinkie Pie, full of laughter) *Destiny (represents Rarity, wears fake eyelashes and likes to design clothes) You can keep your ideas but you can't change mine! I'm gonna start a new story but I need to think about it during school, k? Just make it one story than making an argument. If you are not making a story descended from MLP, then it's two different series. Don't get so angry! Shouldn't candace be cadence? I think you got the letters mixed up No, you misunderstood. The MLP:FiM Wiki told me that the spelling is Cadance, not Cadence. Some people mis-spelt them in the comments part. And, if you want 'Candace' instead of 'Cadance', just tell me. I would like to inisist that I don't get the letters mixed up. Hi! I saw your request for adoptship on Community Central. When you adopt it, can you make me an admin? Thanks :) Ariana Grande Forever :) TALK TO ME! (talk) I added Jessie into the story but I made her leave so Rebecca is the main character. Is Twilight the main character in MLp? Do you like Fairy Honesty? Yes, but I've changed some of the names. MLP-RM Collaboration Anyway, do you like A Fairyland Wedding? I like it. Lets make a collaboration story! OK! What story do you want to make? It's a Christmas Play in Fairyland and all he costumes have gone missing? Destiny (Rarity) has to make more with help with her fairy friends. Could we add a new section in, 'Script' cos Quotes are little sentences. Then we can add Quotes in after. Angry Complaints from Destiny or ArianaGrandeForever i sorry to be angry but I have to ask you. Here are the questions: *Did you put the Snow Kingdom Fairies? *Did you add them? My last question, the message 'Why on Earth did you change my fairy names of the Snow Kingdom Fairies, now I've changed them back1 Don't change mine, OK,' was Amathist1998 or ArianaGrandeForever? To Destiny, I forgive you Apology accepted I put the Snow Kingdom fairies and I added them It Was Me Amathist1998 because I have the Book Gabriella the Snow Kingdom Fairy and I thought of these excellent Series Ok You really did a sin- stealing! Stealing is not always about objects, but can be about information. You had stolen my fairy group- Snow Kingdom Fairies! I will keep on doing this until you give up editing. Then, Alicia is supposed to be Alyson. The unicorns aren't their unicorns. They do not keep the snowflake spirits on the right way. Instead, they cast a spell every time to lead them to the wrong way. The spells: #21- by Fely. It was used to keep Frosty betraying Rhea. #27- by Darby. It was used to keep Sparky stealing Cerys' magic wand #88- by Wanda. It was casted on Pola to keep him lying at Kaleah everyday. #10- by Alyson. It shot out from the unicorn's magic horn, to keep Cuby saying bad words to Martha #47- by Nicky. It was casted on Icy to freeze Kimberley and keep her an ice sculpture a decade. #9- by Bree. It was casted on Blizza to keep her hitting Shanice. #55- by Breanna. It was casted on Minty to keep all new year's eve celebrations are forfeited and never succesful. The spells cannot disappear until 1000 years later. Back to MLP! Are you American? Sorry to ask. wiki. cont where did you do or found the blue unicorn picture of Bryhanna the New Year's Eve Party Fairy Plz thank You I found and made them in www.hubworld.com/my-little-pony/shows/friendship-is-magic/games/mlpfim-ponymaker Thanks a lot for doing the first 2 snow kingdom fairies as i did the last snow kingdom fairy Look what about: *Kaleah the Winter Celebrations Fairy - a magic aqua snowflake spirit named Pola *Martha the Ice Figure Skating Fairy - a magic pink snowflake spirit named Sparky *Kimberley the Winter Fun and Snow Games Fairy - a magic green snowflake spirit named Icy *Shanice the Icicle Fairy - a magic purple snowflake spirit named Blizza Are you American? Don't worry cos I'm not a stalker and i won't go knocking on every house in America to find you! Can you read info on this page http://rainbowmagic.wikia.com/wiki/Kaleah_the_Winter_Celebrations_Fairy then you can do her, her snowflake spirit and her unicorn please Please Dont forget to do Kimberley the winter fun and snow games fairy and Icy the Green snowflake spirit! Please read: http://rainbowmagic.wikia.com/wiki/Kimberley_the_Winter_Fun_and_Snow_Games_Fairy When are you going to do Martha the Ice Figure Skating Fairy the page, a picture of Martha's Unicorn named Tara and Martha the Ice Figure Skating Fairy with Martha's Pink Snowflake Spirit named Sparky and Tara the Magic Unicorn? 6 are done 4 drawn by you and 2 of them drawn by me Now you can do Shanice's Magic Unicorn called Adelie, I do Shanice the Icicle Fairy page and you do a Picture of Shanice with the purple snowflake spirit Blizza and Adelie the Unicorn Ruining and wedding don't rhyme. If you think they do, you are silly and obviously havent listened to your literacy classes. Please let me write the poems as I haven't contributed to a fairyland wedding yet I made a changeling page. Please add to it sorry If I had to change Wendy the Pony Wedding Fairy's name into Dionne the Pony Wedding Fairy Dont be Mad its because You made Wendy a wedding invatation fairy instead of a pony wedding! Plz I hope U Understand It was me who made Robyn the ring fairy. It is ok to change names, so don't get angry, angry pants. Your so possessive of your fairies and MLP. It's like your obsessed with it, it's only a programme with little cartoon ponies skipping around. "oh no! The apples are gone!" meh. What rubbish. They're only fairies. And rings are key elements in weddings. You scream at everyone you know when you notice on letter has been changed. Don't blame things on me and amathist. I didn't change Haydn and to be honest, Haydn is a silly name that not many people have. These names are meant to be alliterations. Wait, do you even know what an alliteration is? Wiki contributor.  It's so annoying. When I make a page of a new story, you just butt in and change everything and make it all yours. Like when I suggested a fairyland christmas play, you just created it and did all of it yourself. Do you know what sharing is? Did you do those pictures of the fairies? Well, no offence but they're very... Stick-men-like. If I could put picture on there, I'd draw nice ones. Bad reply WHAT?! Don't you know I can be mad at you?! Chat rules: Do not make someone else feel bad about your comment, don't use rude words, no bullying. Do you ever know that actually I pasted the unicorn pony pictures on Paint program? Well, if you say my Snow Kingdom Fairies are stick person-like, I'll going to say your pictures are also ''stick person-like if you upload them to this wiki. Well, actually. I cant upload my pictures cos im not signed in. Im not bullying you or saying rude words. You haven't even seen my pictures, silly. Copying another's story is copyright. Why is everything based on MLP? If you want to write about My Little Pony, go on MLP wiki, not Rainbow Magic wiki. I've thought of names for the Wedding Fairies. *Robyn the Ring Fairy *Valerie the Vicar Fairy *Celestia the Confetti Fairy *Fiona the Food Fairy *Gabby the Games Organiser Fairy *Isobelle the Invitation Fairy *Ola the Organiser Fairy It's just that I'm upset that if nothing goes your way, you just change it so that it is. That's why I'm angry I know you don't live in Fairyland as Fairyland doesn't exist. ONE LAST TIME, I WANT TO TELL YOU THAT: *You had made me mad again *You copied other fairies' names (like Valerie and Fiona) *MLP isn't about fairies. It's about ponies, pegasus ponies, unicorn ponies, pegasus unicorns, and other creatures. *You're like Candace Flynn! Actually, you don't know if I am cos you have no idea what I look like. Valerie isn't a fairy name yet, nor is Fiona. If they are fairy names, they're your made up ones. 'The umbrella stand' fairy? How silly! What's the point in saying I'm like candace Flynn when I don't even know who she is. She's probably some silly cartoon character. I know MlP is not about fairies. if you want to write things to do with MLP, then write in the MLP wiki, not the RM wiki. Now that you've made everyone sink into MLP, they've forgotten about Rachel and Kirsty, the ORIGINAL characters You're probably some screechy-voiced American like she is. I'm not American so you can't say I'm like candace Flynn. First it's MLP, now its silly phineas and ferb. Cartoon characters theses days,.... Now be quiet cos i have nothing to do with you anymore. I don't like MLP, I never did and I LIKE rainbow magic You're the one who's more like candace cos you write things in capitals which means you scream. I'm a tomboy and I don't like screaming My question, why did you contribute to this wiki as you don't like Rainbow Magic? What do you mean, as actually I can find something misspelled, and you should be quiet, too. One last thing: I never said I didn't like rainbow magic, I said I never liked MLP, you should pay more attention. I don't care about my spelling. I don't like you. You just want everything to be your way and blame ArianaGrandeForever and Amathist1998. I'm good at debating and making points. So don't mess with me So, how can you tell me that the last episode (final) in MLP season 1 is Best Night Ever? You said you didn't like My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. That's cos I asked my friend who loves MLP. Duh! Bye you will never hear from me again. swear or say bad words at me all you want, I'm not coming back I also hate you- no more ''don't like! Amathist1998's own set In my Own Rainbow Magic episodes of my little pony here's my cast of my own hope you like it Please Like as much as you can *Izzy the Indigo Fairy - Twilight Sparkle (Both wear purple) *Goldie the Sunshine Fairy - Applejack (Both wear gold and Orange) *Cherry the Cake Fairy - Pinkie Pie (Both are into parties and love cakes alot) *Samantha the Swimming Fairy - Rainbowdash (Both are so cool and sporty) *Tyra the Dress Designer Fairy - Rarity (Both like designing clothes) *Danielle the Daisy Fairy - Fluttershy (Both wear yellow and a bit of pink and white) Look on Shanice the Icicle Fairy: poem Reply But I've made these: *Rebecca the Rock 'n' Roll Fairy- Twilight Sparkle (both have purple and pink on their outfit) *Matilda the Hair Stylist Fairy-Applejack (both speak with a lot of slang English} *Selena the Sleepover Fairy-Pinkie Pie (according to her fairy type, both like fun) *Frankie the Make-Up Fairy- Rainbow Dash (Frankie likes making up to cosmetics, while Rainbow Dash likes zooming around) *Destiny the Pop Star Fairy- Rarity (both steal a bite of a cake in MMMystery at the Friendship Express (MLP title:MMMystery on the Friendship Express) *Claudia the Accessories Fairy- Fluttershy (both can recognize types of stitches) Oh that's good, But In Fairy Gossip I found out that Kimberley the Winter Fun and Snow Games Fairy was Applebloom because Applebloom is the sister of applejack and I think of Kimberley a little sister figure to Matilda the Hair Stylist Fairy But Who will be Playing Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle? May wikia contributor ask where fairies' cutie marks are? wikia contributer Oh, they're tiny images from a fairy's wand when she uses it after her wand glows with a magic aura. Same term to MLP, but the cutie mark in MLP means a tiny picture on a pony's side of butt, and in Rainbow Magic means a tiny picture that comes out from a fairy's wand. So Miley the Stylist's fairy's cutie mark is a clothes hanger? And Rochelle the Star Spotter's are glasses? And Tamara's cutie mark is a coin? My replies *Your first question : Bryhanna the New Year's Eve Fairy will be playin' Scootaloo (both have orange on their look) and Shanice the Icicle Fairy will be Sweetie Belle (both have green (Sweetie Belle's eye iris) and pink (Sweetie Belle's mane). *Your second questions- Cutie marks in Rainbow Magic means tiny pictures that shoot out from a fairy's wand when her magic wand is used and after the magic aura lighted up. Have y' read The Fairy Pox? In that story, the cutie marks that appeared on Kimberley's body. The cutie marks always match to the something else with the fairies, and so does MLP. In MLP, the cutie marks match to the pony's name or ability. Example: Berry Punch's cutie mark is a strawberry and a grape and Sassaflash's cutie mark is two yellow lightning bolts (since because she's a pegasus pony. But in Rainbow Magic, it mostly matches with the fairy type, but sometimes could match something else. E.g.: Yasmin the Night Owl Fairy's cutie mark is a black owl, and the ones that don't match the fairy type is like what you asked me. *One last thing: Kimberley as Applebloom. She is really a little sister. Have you found that Matilda's and Kimberley's big brother is Eugene (Big McIntosh) in Fairy Gossip? Oh Ok Thanks by the way I didnt know that Eugene is the older borther of Matilda and Kimberley! I thought of Me drawing the snow kingdom fairies for amathist1998 exactly how she does it, I am not going to delete your pics, plz dont panic Well, I really happy now with all of yer comments- I ain't no more angry! Thanks, friend! You do know this is wikia contributor, the one who got angry? I don't have any pics on here so you don't have anything to delete! (For wikia contributor) Did you know that I've made up with you so I'm not angry, anymore! Back to Amathist1998, I know you're just improvin' my pages, ''not ''ruinin'. So, if I made an edit which is changin' names, it's because that I feel I need another name to displace it. One more thing, yer uploadin' pictures to this wiki as the improved pictures of Snow Kingdom Fairies. I'm sure that yer not goin' to delete them. Was your user name Allisonpt? And I'm a girl not a boy! I changed my name to Destiny the Pop Star Fairy so it matches with this wiki, before I used Allisonpt, but I feel it doesn't match with the wiki so ''I ''did that, what y' call it rename if you want to change yer account name. Just in case that I don't ''really ''know what's yer sex, so I can't tell anyone first, since y' don't have an account on I didn't change madeline the moon fairy. I don't know anything about the light fairies. Don't call me wiki a contributor even though I am one. But just in case that ya don't know the Light Fairies or Madeline the Moon Fairy, it ain't mean that you may say you don't like it. Do ya want me to say something like 'I hate the Pamper Fairies!'? Anyway, I know that you gave me ''that ''message from my comment in Amathist1998's user talk page. Just be easy-goin'. I'll never call you Penguin Wiki cont, unless you make an account in Wikia. you'll see! The Light Fairies are in Fairy suggestions. I never said i hated the light fairies. I just don't know anything about them. Cos you think I changed madeline the moon fairy when I don't know anything about light fairies. Get it? Don't get angry just cos you don't understand me Hey destiny! It's the wiki contributor who created the pamper fairies! I've not been on the iPad or computer for the last nine days because I was on holiday. Anything that has happened to this wiki in that amount of time was not me. I hope you're having a great half term! Hey destiny! It's me again, pamper fairy wiki contributor! Please respond to FAIRY SUGGESTIONS: TALK PAGE. I know it wasn't you but if you know who, please tell me! Hey destiny! Please give the other wiki contributor a word about not making clothes up. If you write on her page, it is also mine. Wiki contributors share a page you know. So what you wrote on 'her page' was also 'my page'. Just saying! Do ya mean that a wiki page ''is ''yours? Yeah, ''was it ''ya writin' this message,"Ok, people, OWN UP! Someone had vandalized this page. They deleted the names of the fairies and just left their magic items. someone own up!" If you feel I'm blamin' ya, I ain't! I thought it was ya because there's this 'Pamper fairies wiki contributerxxxx'. 'Gain, I've told ya, I ain't blamin' ya! Let's get this straight- 1. The one writing the vandalising message was me (pamper fairy creator) because another contributor was deleting fairies' names and just leaving the names of their magic items. This makes me mad because people spend ages trying to think of names no already used. This contributor also makes up appearances when they don't know what they actually look like. 2. Every wiki contributor shares one page and a number. I share the page the other wiki contributor uses so I didn't know who you were talking to when you wrote on the wiki contributor page. I hope I made this clearer. Call me pamper fairy creator because then wiki contributors won't get muddled up. Thanks destiny! Call me the name for your and my own good. Other things Please write a comment on the talk page for The Xmas Song On Flynn-Fletcher family members, if Miley has a crush on Vanessa, that means they're lesbian. Is that right? Could you put a picture of Destiny onto Destiny the Pop Star Fairy I wanna tell ya that Miley has a crush on Vanessa so they're homosexual (lesbian), right. I've made a comment in The Xmas Song. I'll gonna do a picture later. My song isn't the Christmas Song. it's the Xmas song sang in the Fairyland Christmas Play. It doesn't matter that their names are similar. The tune is like a merry Christmas carol. I can't describe the tune but I know it is definitely not like your tune. At school, we sang a Christmas Carol like that but it isn't a very popular carol. So on the whole, do you like it? Could you help me compose a song for Introduction Song because ur a better songwriter than me! Excuse me Can I draw the sweet treats fairies myself since you already drawn most of the snow kingdom fairies before I drew them all Of course I ain't angry 'cause ya took place in drawing the fairies. Hi! Do you like The Ge Flats? Im going to put a new story on so please dont change ANYTHING. pamperfairycreator Hey! Me (Pamperfairywikicontributor], Amathist and you are in charge of deleting any made up fairies on New Fairies (New!!) because New fairies (new!!) is for real fairies not fan made, ok? Of course. If you wanna add made-up fairies, please go to the page? Fairy suggestions. In my knowledge, if there are made-up fairies in New Fairies (New!!), Amathist1998 is gonna put 'em in Fairy suggestions.As I know, the page is for telling new fairies which are up to release. List of Books Amathist1998 already has look You wanna know what books I have then Look: *Ruby the Red Fairy *Amber the Orange Fairy *Saffron the Yellow Fairy *Fern the Green Fairy *Sky the Blue Fairy *Izzy the Indigo Fairy *Heather the Violet Fairy *Crystal the Snow Fairy *Abigail the Breeze Fairy *Pearl the Cloud Fairy *Goldie the Sunshine Fairy *Evie the Mist Fairy *Storm the Lightning Fairy *Hayley the Rain Fairy *Cherry the Cake Fairy *Melody the Music Fairy *Grace the Glitter Fairy *Polly the Party Fun Fairy *Jasmine the Present Fairy *India the Moonstone Fairy *Scarlett the Garnet Fairy *Emily the Emerald Fairy *Chloe the Topaz Fairy *Amy the Amethyst Fairy *Sophie the Sapphire Fairy *Lucy the Diamond Fairy *Katie the Kitten Fairy *Bella the Bunny Fairy *Georgia the Guinea Pig Fairy *Lauren the Puppy Fairy *Harriet the Hamster Fairy *Molly the Goldfish Fairy *Penny the Pony Fairy *Megan the Monday Fairy *Tallulah the Tuesday Fairy *Willow the Wednesday Fairy *Thea the Thursday Fairy *Freya the Friday Fairy *Sienna the Saturday Fairy *Tia the Tulip Fairy *Pippa the Poppy Fairy *Louise the Lily Fairy *Charlotte the Sunflower Fairy *Olivia the Orchid Fairy *Danielle the Daisy Fairy *Ella the Rose fairy *Bethany the Ballet Fairy *Jade the Disco Fairy *Rebecca the Rock 'n' Roll Fairy *Tasha the Tap Dance Fairy *Jessica the Jazz Fairy *Saskia the Salsa Fairy *Imogen the Ice Dance Fairy *Naomi the Netball Fairy *Samantha the Swimming Fairy *Poppy the Piano Fairy *Ellie the Guitar Fairy *Fiona the Flute Fairy *Danni the Drum Fairy *Maya the Harp Fairy *Victoria the Violin Fairy *Sadie the Saxophone Fairy *Gabriella the Snow Kingdom Fairy *Ashley the Dragon Fairy *Erin the Firebird Fairy *Rihanna the Seahorse Fairy *Sophia the Snow Swan Fairy *Leona the Unicorn Fairy *Caitlin the Ice Bear Fairy *Nicole the Beach Fairy *Isabella the Air Fairy *Edie the Garden Fairy *Coral the Reef Fairy *Lily the Rainforest Fairy *Milly the River Fairy *Carrie the Snowcap Fairy *Tess the Sea Turtle Fairy *Whitney the Whale Fairy *Morgan the Midnight Fairy *Yasmin the Night Owl Fairy *Sabrina the Sweet Dreams Fairy *Madison the Magic Show Fairy *Leah the Theatre Fairy *Honor the Happy Days Fairy *Demi The Dressing Up Fairy *Anya the Cuddly Creatures Fairy *Elisa the Adventure Fairy *Lizzie the Sweet Treats Fairy *Maddie the Playtime Fairy *Eva the Enchanted Ball Fairy *Jessie the Lyrics Fairy *Adele the Singing Coach Fairy *Vanessa the Dance Steps Fairy *Miley the Stylist Fairy *Frankie the Make-Up Fairy *Rochelle the Star Spotter Fairy *Una the Concert Fairy *Claudia the Accessories Fairy Books I am going to have this christmas: Hannah the Happy Ever After Fairy and Angelica the Angel Fairy Excuse me You may draw a picture of rhainnon the enchanted cake fairy then i can do the improve pic of her then i can continue the ice cream flavor fairies Rhiannon The Enchanted Cake Fairy's Concept Can You Please tell me creative details for Rhiannon to look like, It Seems I cant find pics of Rhiannon's concept By the way Rhiannon is going to be Babs Seed in RM: FFIM May I draw the other Ice Cream Flavor Fairies as I done Betsy, Raelene and Mindy Yes, yes of course. please visit me on coolizzy and chat a bit tell me what you like about rainbow magic as well as your favourite. Hi this is pamperfairycontributor. Shouldn't a fairy's cutie mark be like a tattoo? Yes, yes of course. But I just made that term for symbol of a fairy. I drew Marilyn the luna fairy and I didnt know exactly was Luna's cutie mark in the picture I hope it's good Hey, it's me, PamperFairycontributor. Please comment and try my Rainbow Magic Quiz and comment on the talk page. Thanks! Just a little curious, are you American? Pamperfairycontributor Yes, yes I am. What are wendy's and mandy's cutie marks since I done Marilyn and Libby! Wendy: a flower Mandy: a magic horn Can you let me draw the Animal Fairies since you drew ''ALMOST ''a lot fairies which have the pages, and can you please do not move the pictures in the page like Isobel the Magic Aura Fairy, because I think it's like you're trying to show off the images to other users. I know that in 'Read more' (always featured at the end of the article), pictures shown there are the first ones. I owe to myself a lot of pictures! I've switched the pics in Shania the Sperm Whale Fairy, and actually, (this is unresistable) I think my pics are better than yours, and you think your images are better than mine. This is pamperfairycontirbutor. What's a SPERM whale??? Oops Sorry I thought you didn't mind about my improved fairy pics Sperm whale is something like: (Psst!) I actually take and upload it to this wiki from a card (Animal Kaiser). did you know that your picture of cerys the snowboard fairy is on google??? congrats! Actually, all of your pictures are on google. did you put them on??? pamperfairycontributor But Before you can work on the Aura Fairies May I do the improved Pics of Perry, Moni Danica and Gracia because I done 4 of the improved pics and dat's Annette, Britney, Pinkie and Shania I'll do them after skwl Actually, I'm gonna work on the first fairy of the Aura Fairies, Dea the Defense Aura Fairy. Just to let u know I done Danica after I do some stuff I'll do the improved pics of Gracia, Perry and Moni and when you are finished from aura fairies I do the improved pics of the aura fairies as u done Dea dont worry You know you have lots of fairy books, yeah? Please add some locations to my page, Locations and they can't be your little made up ones, k? pamperfairycontributor Remember next week I am doing the improved pics of da aura fairies Is it ok when I do Gracia the gray flying fox fairy tomorrow as i done the improved pics of the animal fairies I will do the Power Fairies then you can upload your improved ones. But on da christmas holidays I will do the improved ones of da power fairies OK with that? Uh-huh. And make sure you put it ''below my pic ''on the page. Please compose Sew and Stitch for Fairyland Christmas Play. Please comment on Excitement! I spent ages and I'm very proud of it! pamperfairycontributor On Fairy suggestions, could you correct it on Episodes? hey dest. this is pamperfairycontributor. i might not be on this christmas so i just poppd in to say... MERRY XMAS! See you in 2013!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hi, do you mind if I draw the pictures of the Alien Egg and Miracle Fairies? By the way, I'll upload em to this wiki and make pages about 'em. ok I am while yu're doing them i am doing shanara and bea and next week the power fairies then i may do alien egg and miracle fairies GOOD NEWS: there are 2 new books next year after the sweet fairies, Nicki the holiday camp fairy and Carly the schoolfriend fairy The 2 new books are a special fairy which is Robyn the Christmas Party Fairy anda one off The Royal Baby Fairy but the girl name is not confirmed yet! Just out of intrest, have you watched Barbie: The Princess and the Popstar? Meredith is the name of one of the princesses. I'm too old to be watching that stuff but it was caught in the corner of my eye when serching up the Popstar Fairies on youtube. Heh Hi, this is pamperfairycontributor. I just watched One Bad Apple. I can't find Bab Seed on the list. Who is she? Babs Seed is Apple Bloom (yellow coat and red mane)'s cousin. She has tan coat, red mane, and green iris (eyes). No, no! What i meant was WHICH FAIRY IS SHE? I think Rhiannon the Enchanted Cake Fairy will be Babs Seed because of her brown hair, and has bits of pink and green on her outfit -Amathist1998 Can u write a story that has Rebecca the Rock n Roll Fairy, Ella the Rose Fairy and Mariah the Cleo De Nile Fairy Why do all your fairies have a fringe and long hair? More stuff Excuse me I need u to find an episode that has Lauren, Miley, Daisy, Emmy, Bethan, Frankie, Rochelle, Tia, Zahrah, Joanna, Puja, Cloda, Dionne, Jodie, Sophie, Alice, Princess Lizzie, Joanne, Bonnie, Rebecca, Jaimee, Sunaz Florence, Isobel, Sam, Renee, Rhiannon, Libby, Kim, Molly, Vanessa, Carmen, Lily, Emily, Marie, Shpresa, Shamara, Jade, Harriet, Jessica, Amybeth, Olivia, Shaneece, Natasha, Samantha, Holly, Fiona, Allyson, Jasmine, Savanna, Laura, Nia, Nyree, Em, Emy, Nikita, Ellie, Polly, Francesca, Hollie, Rhianna, Taela, Elvira, Imogen, Abigail, Kiana, Louisa, Poppy, Georgia, Elise, Jorgie, Jaydene, Brady, Zoe, Chloe, Bryhanna, Mollie, Ella, Mariah, Anna, Shannon, Charys, Dani, Maria, Sarah, Emma, Elizabeth, Emz, Salima, Yinka, Danielle, Darcy, Carly, Andi, Meganne, Daveena, Lucy, Megan, Kimberley, Paige, Nicole, Courtney, Noor, Hodon, Irisa, Freya, Kaleah, Rhea, Fern, Bobbie-Leigh, Cerys, Leah, Caitlin, Amy, Abbie, Yoma, Lotte, Moobina, Ruby, Katie, Martha, Neve, Shelby, Juliette, Penny and Mahnoor and also dont forget to Add My first song I created The song is called The Big Dollhouse: http://rainbowmagic.wikia.com/wiki/The_Big_Dollhouse on to the story Amathist1998 I made Lauren and Miley: Mission ICE AGE, However If you watched ICE AGE 4: Contential Drift, Modify the episode! To be honest, I've watched the movie, but the story sequence? I gotta wait the P and F episode to premiere. Plus, completed transcript! DESTINY BAD NEWS WE HAVE 2 Kimberleys Kimberley is actually a koala fairy in the animal rescue fairies Have a look at her: http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51yiURQEnLL.jpg Although Kimberley the Koala Fairy is going to be Applebloom instead, NOW how are we going to name my winter fun and snow games fairy, Now it has to be girl names with the letter K, Just like how u renamed Marilyn to Melanie the Massage Fairy I have a suggestion. How about if you name her Keisha? PLEASE READ MY STORIES ON EIZA'S MAY'S, LILA'S, AND HARLEY'S PAGE PFC (By the way, PFC means it is me so you dont need to get angry at me) Amathist1998: Excuse me find the perfect episode based on MLP, the charcters must have Matilda, Kimberley with her koala as an extra, Rhiannon, Grandma Judith, Xiaoyu, Tammy, Josie, Mara, Tori, Trina, Mariam, Carly, Rose, Tina, Frida, Livia and Yinka and dont forget to add this song On My Own:http://rainbowmagic.wikia.com/wiki/On_My_Own on into the story do the transcript then ill do the story hey destiny, this is pamperfairycontributor. i saw ur chat with amathist and i thought Party of One? maybe not, whatever Okay then, I'll find the perfect MLP episode. Also, I'm gonna work on the other Christmas episode of Rainbow Magic (Lauren and Miley Christmas Vacation!) but i mean, when pinkie's on her own, her song could be replaced with On My Own. what other mlp episode would you watch? i've watched Games Ponies Play (up to 15 mins) Just for Sidekicks Keep Calm and Flutter On The Last Roundup Over a Barrel Applebuck Season Family Appreciation Day Friendship is Magic Part 1 and 2 Look Before you Sleep Bridle Gossip Fall Weather Friends Suited for Success Sonic Rainboom Party of One Best Night Ever The Return of Harmony Part 1 and 2 Lesson Zero Luna Eclipsed The Mysterious Mare Do Well Sweet and Elite Secret of My Excess The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Read it and Weep A Friend In Deep MMMystery on the Friendship Express A Canterlot Wedding Part 1 and 2 The Crystal Empire Part 1 and 2 One Bad Apple Magic Duel Sleepless in Ponyville Wonderbolt Academy Apple Family Reunion Spike at Your Service Sisterhooves Social The Cutie Pox Call of the Cutie Winter Wrap Up The Show Stoppers Hurricane Fluttershy Stare Master I LOVE LES MISERABLES! I like Javert's Suicide and One Day More. What's your favourite song? PFC Amathist1998: I like them all Well my top 2 are I dreamed a dream and on my own Destiny the Pop Star Fairy: You're asking my favorite song? Well, currently, my favorite is Miami 2 Ibiza, by Swedish House Mafia (it's just the band name!). (Sorry,) mine isn't same to yours. PFC NO i meant song from les miserable i hate swedish house mafia. i like kpop stars AND lilly allen PFC: I do live in the world too. i know swedish house mafia. i dont need telling who they are. i bet you don't know bandana man is! you have such strange crazes in so little time.You've liked: MLP, Phineas and Ferb, Animal Kasier (whatever that is), Ice Age, Les Miserable and now its Swedish House Mafia. please stop changing so often. it confuses me PFC: hey destiny. i took party of one and used it for my own characters- no changing! jessie- twilight lexi- applejack miley-rainbow dash claudia- fluttershy brooke- spike tamara- pinkie destiny- rarity NO CHANGING Okay then. I'm not going to change them.